WINTER-BALL-An-Unclean-Record
AT: Lorrea stumbles into the bathing area, a hand over her wound, her eyes mostly glazed over and unfocused. She doesn't make it far into the room before she pauses, swaying- but she holds her balance. AT: Aaisha is in the room, soaking in the same tub and eyes focused on her phone though their red and irritated. A few fuchsia tears are still clinging to her lashes. The large bath is slowly being filled up. AT: "aaisha," Lorrea seems rather out of breath, though her breathing is shallow, and ragged. "aaisha." AT: The tyrian's head snaps up and her eyes widen. "Lorrea, your wound opened." AT: She hurries out of the bath, still wet and rushes to Lorrea's side checking the wound. AT: It's started bleeding again, but not nearly as much as before. "it's fine, I just- none of that was how it was supposed to happen," AT: "arrre you okay," AT: "No, none of that was. Damn Heliux. Sit down I'll rewrap it," she gestures to the bench and pulls her fanny pack over. AT: "And no. Probably not." AT: "do you need to tallk," She moves to sit. AT: "it's- a llot." AT: "Is it? Well the wound is still very fresh..." she starts working on it, frowning as she does, "I probably do. Don't know if I want to." AT: "llet me hellp," AT: "pllease?" AT: Lorrea is carefully still, trying to calm her breathing. AT: "...Do you really want to talk about Nyarla right now," her voice is thick. AT: "i don't carre about him. i carre about you." AT: "i can handlle tallking about him." AT: "..." She looks up at Lorrea, frowning hard. AT: "Do you want to get it all off?" AT: "w-what?" She blinks, confused. AT: Aaisha waves to Lorrea's body covered in green and purple. AT: "... That's prrobablly a good idea?" AT: "As much as I llike the collourrs," AT: "Heh. Oh, I have something for you," she reaches into her pack and pulls out a little vial of olive. AT: "Eribus's." AT: "Oh- oh, thank you." AT: Lorrea takes it. It goes into her sylladex. AT: Aaisha smiles. AT: "Well Eribus may be coming here soon, so lets get you in before he does?" AT: "right," AT: "...Nyarla... may be coming too." AT: "... as llong as he doesn't trry anything i can be quiet." AT: "if you want." AT: "...Please. For now. He saw Serios... it sounds like Lorcan just got him out of a rage it sounds like." AT: "And I... I don't know what's going to happen... I don't know if I'm going to lose my matesprit." AT: "i'm not going to push forr something to happen between you two." AT: "I know, I know I don't want you to I just. Don't want to lose him." AT: Her face twists and her shoulders slump. AT: "... i know." AT: "i'm going to do what i can, okay?" AT: "maybe it's not inevitabllle." AT: "I don't think it is, I don't, Nyarla..." she starts breathing hard, fresh tears rolling down, "He wouldn't. I don't care, I don't care what they say he wouldn't." AT: Lorrea tries to pull Aaisha into a hug, regardless of her outfit's colouring. AT: Which is to say, the blood AT: She lets Lorrea pull her into the hug, water mixing in the colors and she's crying into Lorrea's shoulders. "H-he wouldn't..." AT: "I don't think he woullld, eitherr." Lorrea rubs circles on Aaisha's back. AT: Aaisha leans into Lorrea, sobbing like a child as she clings to the jadeblood. AT: Lorrea's grip tightens, and she hums quietly. AT: Her arms slip around the jadeblood, grip tight. "I-I'm sorry." AT: "Y-you don't n-need me crying right now." AT: "don't be sorrry." AT: "you're alllowed to crry. llet it out." CAT: "I-I need... to n-not." she laughs through the tears, face buried in Lorrea's shoulder. CAT: Nyarla can probably hear sobbing as he approaches the baths. CAT: "... no, it's okay. realllly." Lorrea's grip only tightens, before she resumes her low humming. CCC: He arrives at the baths dragging an unconscious Eribus behind him. CAT: Lorrea's eyes flick towards Nyarla, but she says nothing. CCC: "Oh..." He notices them now. CAT: Aaisha hasn't noticed Nyarla come in, she's still clinging to Lorrea and she's soaking wet obviously just out of the baths herself. CCC: "...hi." He grunts, lifting Eribus up into his arms, walking all the way into the room. CAT: Lorrea shuts her eyes, focusing on Aaisha, her hand still rubbing circles on her back, and her humming continuing. CAT: The next sob is choked backed as she hears Nyarla's voice, quickly pulling away from Lorrea and looking over with her eyes wide. She glances down to Eribus, swallowing and trying to hold back her heaving. CAT: "...t-that was quicker... th-than expected." CCC: "You were expecting me?" CAT: Lorrea remains as she is, an arm still resting on Aaisha. CCC: "Er...how are you?" CAT: "I-I was talking to Lorcan," she looks away flushing a little and takes a deep shuddering breath, "I'm okay." CAT: Lorrea hasn't stopped humming. CCC: He's awkwardly lays Eribus down. "Do you have a hose? I'm gonna wrigglersit him, but this isn't about to be a spongebath." CAT: "you'lll need to re-wrrap his wounds afterrr," CAT: She laughs brokenly, leaning into Lorrea and then standing up and walking over to Eribus. "I. I have showers. But a bath would be better with his wounds." CAT: "Yours too Lorrea." CCC: He makes no outward acknowledgemant of Lorrea. CAT: "i can wait." CCC: "Right, yeah, a bath will work, I guess." CAT: "You're awake," she picks up Eribus from he'd been laid and brings him to the large tub, obviously more communal though there are private baths in other corners. CAT: "You can soak safely Lorrea." CAT: Her voice is scratchy, still thick and her eyes are filled with unshed tears. CCC: "I hope you don't mind if I get cleaned up too...manhandling him and Serios has me soaked in it too." CAT: "it's fine." Lorrea doesn't move from where she is, instead slumping against the wall behind the bench. CAT: "That's what the baths are for." CAT: She turns off the water filling the large bath up and looks back at Lorrea. CAT: "Your feet can touch the bottom of the small baths Lorrea." CAT: Lorrea's eyes have half closed, and she's looking at the ceiling. "i know," CAT: "...But you won't go in?" CAT: "i'm just a llittlle tirrred. don't worrrrry." CAT: Aaisha sighs, glances at Nyarla. "Do you want to make sure he at least won't drown?" CCC: "Yeah, don't worry, I'll take care of him. Do you have a robe or something I can slip him in afterwards?" CCC: He looks down at himself. "...me too?" CAT: "I do, I meant to grab one before you got here," she sighs a little and then walks over to a nearby closet, pulling out two white robes with her symbol sown in gold on them. She hands them to Nyarla. Aaisha pauses, teettering on the edge of saying something but she snaps her mouth shut and turns back to Lorrea. "Okay. Let's get you in." CAT: Lorrea mumbles something, but it's rather incoherent. CAT: "Are you falling asleep?" CAT: She murmurs a "i hope larrimi is realll," before she slumps to the side, her eyes shutting entirely. CCC: "Thanks." He accepts the robes, setting them aside while he gets to work stripping Eribus and getting the unconscious troll into the bath. CAT: Aaisha hurries forward, catching Lorrea before she falls. "Ohgosh." CCC: "Great, now we both get to bathe sleeping trolls." CAT: She only chuckles. "Well I already had planned on bathing Eribus. CCC: "I've got him...Lorcan wanted me to help him out." CCC: "You've got your own moirail to clean up." CAT: "...I was talking to her I know, she... was worried about him." Aaisha picks up Lorrea setting her down next to the bath Aaisha had left earlier. It was the closest one to the larger bath and slid in pulling the plug to empty it. CCC: "They're matesprits, of course she is." He carefully slides Eribus into the water, carefully to not let him slip all way down. CAT: Once the water had emptied, Aaisha turned the tap to start filling it again plugging the bath. "...She was worried about you too." CCC: "I know she wasp. We already talked." CCC: "...sorry about your buffet table..." CAT: "..." she's quiet as she gets a robe and undresses Lorrea hiding her from view and stopping the tap. "...what about the buffet table?" CCC: "The first thing I saw wasp Serios, covered in her blood. I slipped into a rage and it wasp the table or him." CAT: "Oh," she slides back into the pool bringing Lorrea with her. "Well I'm glad it was the table... I suspect you might've raged a bit..." CCC: "Lorcan got to me before I could do any real damage to anything." CAT: "I'm glad, I'm glad you have a moirail you can trust," she goes silent, gently setting Lorrea's up in the tub grabbing a bath stool from nearby to prop her up on so her wound is out of the water. CCC: "Me too..." He's grimacing at the water fading into shades of purple and green in places. CAT: As she starts cleaning Lorrea up, gently dabbing around her wound, her lips tremble but she smiles. "So are you doing better now?" CCC: "No." He's terse. "My moirail exploded." CAT: There's a sigh. "I know, Heliux is hiding... it wouldn't - shouldn't - have been like that..." her voice grows quieter as she talks until it's barely a whisper. CCC: "It shouldn't have happened at all." CAT: "He was trying to get Lorcan away." CAT: Aaisha grimaces but says nothing. CCC: "That whole situation shouldn't have happened at all." CCC: "That's what I meant." CAT: "I know." CCC: "I'll spare you the shouting for their sake, but why?" CCC: "Do you really think I'd have ever gone down that path?" CCC: "Do you trust me so little?" CAT: She stills, refusing to look in Nyarla's direction. She starts moving again and when she speaks there's a tremor in her voice. "No. Not.. not without outside influence." CAT: "There was Jack and something in the Archives." CAT: "If it was me instead of Lorcan that had to be there I would've happily gone.. because you needed me. But you don't need... a matesprit." CAT: "You need a moirail there. And... I don't like the Archives." CCC: "Probably the sword that I'd gotten from Glissa once. And not to be rude, but anyone who thinks I'd willingly side with Jack is beyond fucking stupid." CAT: Aaisha shrugs, "I've thought about it." CCC: "I love you, Aaisha. But I needn't say more to that." CAT: "To what? You siding with Jack or me? Because that's what I meant, me." CCC: "If you'd meant siding with Jack. I don't need anyone watching over me in the archives." CAT: "You don't need a wigglersitter you need support." CCC: "I need the support, but that wouldn't stop me from going rogue. If I wasp going to go on a power trip, I'd have done it already." CAT: There's another sigh, and then silence as Aaisha finishes scrubbing Lorrea clean and then pulls her out of the tub to pat her dry. CCC: "But I'm not going to compromise everything I stand for, and go murdering descendants." CAT: Her lips thin, teeth poking out to worry at the bottom one. CCC: "You don't even believe me do you?" CCC: "You were eating up all that slander he fed you though." CAT: Her hands clench, but she quickly relaxes them blinking away tears and taking a deep breath. "He was telling the truth. Something happened to you that caused it and I want to prevent it. That's all I know." CCC: "Whatever he said isn't true here." CCC: "It wasp never going to be either." CAT: "In the future he came from it was." CCC: "It's not ours and never wasp going to be." CAT: "Then why did he come back." CCC: "It's a trick. It wasp staged, Aaisha. Look at the signs, we're in a twisted version of the human Christmas Carol. Same as the other fairy tales and legends that are real here." CAT: Aaisha shakes her head, finishing her pat down of Lorrea and dressing her in a robe. CAT: "How many times do I have to tell you he was telling the truth." CAT: "Lilah confirmed he was part of our timeline." CCC: "Maybe what he thought wasp the truth. And Lilah already thinks I'm a conniving murderer, I doubt she'd refute it." CCC: "I told you he wasp from elsewhere. I checked him personally and he didn't check out, but you refused to believe in me." CAT: "You basically said the same thing Lilah said Nyarla." CAT: "It's not that I didn't believe you just that you confirmed where he was from." CAT: "Diverting timelines isn't all that new." CCC: "I said he waspn't from our timeline, not from our future." CCC: "Or our past." CCC: "Lying time users isn't new either Aaisha." CAT: "He wasn't native to our timeline. Let me point out that there was a Seer of Doom version of me with a much different past." CAT: "The fact there's a point in their timeline doesn't mean it has to be in ours." CCC: "Yes, he waspn't native to our timeline. He did not originate from us." CAT: "Neither was that Seer of Doom native to our timeline but she was still a version of me!" CCC: "So you admit that you don't trust me!" CCC: "You really think that that'd ever be me. I'd be His Imperial Betrayal." CAT: "No!!" she turns, frustrated, "I do trust you! I listen, I heard but I think you didn't understand the meaning. Why not ask Jack? He thinks your his apprentice." CAT: "NO!" CAT: The scream tears from her throat and she leans back surprised at herself, before she's turning away more furstrated tears rolling down her cheeks. CCC: "Like fuck am I consulting Jack, isn't that the hallmark of that timeline's Nyarla? If you trusted me, you wouldn't have bothered entertaining that shitty storytime." CAT: Her face twists and she's picking Lorrea up without a word, leaving the room. There's the sound of another door nearby opening and it's quiet in the bathing area. CCC: He pulls Eribus from the bath. Drying him off and rewrapping his wound, before preparing his own bath. CCC: "I'm fucking mortified. My own matesprit would take a mystery visitor's word over mine. As if the last two didn't try to fucking kill us." CCC: "This bullshit is probably going to kill us, already got my fucking moirail." He's muttering to himself very very angrily CAT: Aaisha steps back into the room, seeing Eribus she walks over to him checking the bandage before picking him up and carrying him out. Her earfins are vibrating at the muttering but her face is impassive. CAT: The sound of the door is heard again and after a minute she's walking back into the bathing room. CAT: "They're in the lounge next door." CAT: Her voice is just as impassive as her face as she unplugs the smaller bath, emptying it again. CAT: "Bothwell's gone." CCC: He's in the bath by now, scrubbing the blood from his hands. "Great." He doesn't sound like he thinks anything is great. CCC: "Bothwell can go fuck himself." CAT: There's another sigh and she's refilling the bath. CAT: "Why don't you believe me." CCC: "Why don't you believe me?" CAT: "I do believe you." CCC: "No you don't" CCC: "The latest mess wouldn't have happened." CAT: She turns the tap water off and slips back into the bath. CAT: "Bothwell would've done it regardless unless we killed him." CCC: "And I'd be perfectly happy with that." CAT: "I do believe you. But I know there are a lot of things in this Game thats getting to each of us." CAT: "I know." CCC: "We should have killed him from the beginning and been done with it." CAT: She shrugs her shoulders, staring at a nearby wall before she tenses. Aaisha jumps out of the water and grabs her fanny pack, zipping it shut before she's back in the pool and storing it in a nearby corner. A corner that Nyarla couldn't get to without going past her. CAT: "I think you're just having a hard time accepting a version of you might come to that." CAT: Her voice is shaking. CCC: "..." There's no way he didn't notice that. "What wasp that about?" CAT: "Nothing." CCC: "Aaisha." CAT: "What." CCC: He narrows his eyes. CAT: "It's not important." CCC: "Bullshit, but whatever. I'm not having a hard time accepting it. I know very well what's possible in other timelines." CAT: "And that's why youre arguing against this so hard." CAT: "Because you know." CAT: There's a level of sarcasm in her voice. CCC: "No, actually, it's because it's not fucking me, and . CCC: and I'm appalled you would think so." CCC: "Disgusted, even." CAT: "Of course it's not you. The Nyarla in the video, from that future isn't my Nyarla. He's just a possiblity, and one I won't let happen." CAT: "You're my Nyarla." CCC: "Am I or am I just your responsibilty?" CAT: Her brows furrow. "What does that mean? I don't consider you a responsiblity at all?" CCC: "you seem to think one Nyarla succumbing to darkness means it's a goddamn character trait of my existence" CAT: "All I know is you're under a lot of stress and everyone has their breaking point where they say fuck it. That Nyarla probably didn't see it as him succumbing, but doing it for the better of everyone." CCC: "I'm a lot closer to the breaking point with you thinking I'm already passed it. But I'm no monster." CAT: "I don't think you're past it I just. I believe Bothwell when he says somethings going to happen..." she sinks down blowing bubbles in the water. CCC: He actually growls at hearing that. "Look, Aaisha. There's a fine line between the greater good and succumbing." CCC: "A thick line, actually. There's not much gray area." CCC: "That Nyarla want off the fucking deep end." CCC: "And you're off the deep end too if you think it's not a clear choice between doing dirty work for the greater good and killing my matesprit's descendant in jealousy of a flush." CAT: Her face twists again, pained but she quickly masks it and keeps blowing bubbles not looking at him, though a quick, hurt glance up shows she wants to say something. CAT: "...It sounds like a very Twink thing to do." CAT: The words are mumbled. CCC: "I'm a troll." He turns away from her. CAT: "...I know." CCC: "It's as cockamamie as associating /Jack/ with /heroics." CAT: Aaisha shrugs her shoulders again, turning and grabbing the pack before letting it float on the water. She's gently tugging on the straps, a far away look on her face. CCC: He's still not facing her. He brings his hands up to scrub at his face before just submerging entirely. CAT: Her eyes focus on him, watching the spot he disappeared from. CCC: He combs back up after a minute, sighing heavily. CCC: "Aaisha...should I even bother?" CAT: She blinks as he comes back up and then her gaze goes back to the pack. "Bother with what?" CCC: "I doubt you're dropping your suspicions of me anytime soon." CCC: "For all we know, Bothwell wants that future to comb to pass, by pitting you all against me because I'm prone to extremes." CCC: "Like I told Lorcan...I don't think I've ever felt hate that strongly than seeing that comb to pass." CCC: "Pure contempt for the lot of you." CCC: "Being demonized on a stage and then my moirail being crucified for sins that anyone who knows me would know I could never bring myself to commit." CCC: "It hurts, Aaisha." CAT: "... I'm not.. suspicious. I'm-" she struggles to keep her face a mask, smooth and uncaring, but her lips tremble and her voice shakes as she pushes the pack around, "I have. A lot more faith in you... than he does. Or did. I." She takes a deep breath and let's it out, her voice cracking as she speaks. "I know... you felt that way that's why I didn't. Message you." CAT: "I just want to prevent whatever Jack might do..." CCC: "Implying that I wouldn't fight Jack to the death if I had strength that'd let me subjuggate you all and assassinate Libby." CAT: She doesn't reply, just keeps pushing the pack around with a finger. CCC: "There's nothing Jack could do to sway me." CAT: "...I could bring her back. Maybe..." CCC: "Who?" CAT: "Lorcan." CCC: "She didn't deserve to lose one of her lives." CCC: "But I doubt you have the power." CCC: "I don't know that healing doom means giving life." CAT: "I guess... I've been considering ways to bring you and Serios back. CAT: "There's always switching Fates." CCC: "Leave my ghost alone." CAT: "... I'm not going to do anything with your ghost. I've already learned my lesson." CCC: "Thank you." CAT: "I can switch someone's Fate with Lorcan's, maybe." CCC: "And get someone else executed over bullshit?" CAT: There's another shrug, "Everyone seems to be after my head so why not." CCC: "But you deny it could've been Bothwell and defend that it could be me." CCC: "Why not just execute me and be done with it?" CCC: "I'm so goddamned tired of people getting themselves hurt for me or the things I've done. And I didn't even do shit this time." CAT: "I don't think it would be either of you, least of all you... even the other Nyarla," she holds her breath as he keeps speaking, and she stops moving the pack around. "I don't want you dead. Ever. Evereverever." It's a fierce whisper and she pushes the pack again, harder. "We get hurt because we care, because we consider you worth protecting..." CCC: "I'm not worth protecting and I'm not helpless!" He splashes at the water. CAT: "Yes you are! I'm not helpless either but everyone else seems ready to die for me for some reason! Why wouldn't I want to protect my matesprit Nyarla? You are so precious to me and I," her face scrunches again and she's rubbing at her eyes, "I never want to hear anyone call you that ever AGAIN!" CCC: "If I'm so destined to be as bad what botfly showed you then you should have put me on the chopping block for the sake of common sense." CAT: "Why would I do that!! Why Nyarla!?" CCC: "Meira lost her eyes for me when I have powers that let me see without using my own eyes." CAT: "You should've just had Jack kill my dreamself." CCC: "You gave yourself to Glissa for the sake our ship-EXCUSE FUCKING ME??" CCC: "What sense does that even make?" CAT: "Why don't you get that I LOVE YOU. THAT'S WHY." CCC: "The shit I had in my sylladex waspn't worth anyone's goddamn dreamself" CAT: "Is it so unbelievable that I feel that way!? That I'd choose thousands of sweeps with Glissa, even now, rather than lose you??" CCC: He sighs. "I don't know what all the hype over me is about." CAT: Aaisha stares angrily at the water, "You wouldn't because you're not seeing you from my point of view." CCC: "And I'm not going to hijack your eyesight to do it, but if I wanted to work with a safety net, I'd have been a tightrope walker in the circus." CAT: "What safety net? And you can just ask me." CCC: "Stop endangering yourself for me. Stop letting other people fall on a blade that's meant for me. I'm not a goddamn damsel in distress." CCC: "Damselfly" CAT: "I will not stop protecting my matesprit and a troll I care about. We protect each other. All of us." CCC: "If I'm endangering others, then I'm not part of us." CAT: There's a growl, "Funny. That's the same shit Lorrea tried to pull hours ago." CCC: "Then for once in her misguided life, she'd be right." CCC: "But I don't give a fuck what she says, this is what I'm saying." CAT: "What? Just because of some accident, something she wasn't warned of and couldn't fucking control she should isolate herself and break off our moirallegiance?" Aaisha's voice is burning, and she's slowly leaning out of the water, "I don't give a fuck if this is what you're saying it's the same damn tune. Something happens, you couldn't control and now you want to isolate yourself and you know what it's partially because of our reactions you're right!! But Gl'bgolyb help me if I won't try to prevent it and keep that shit future from happening. I don't want something that pleasant, with all our descedants and at the end of the Game, without you." CCC: "I'm not breaking up with you. I'm saying don't fucking kill yourself for my sake!" CCC: "That shitty future still won't be a fucking thing either way, but my moirail died for things I'd have never done on my worst day." CCC: "It wasp so unecessary! I'm not goddamn vita to anything." CAT: There's a rumble low in her chest, but she slips back into the water, "Maybe not but Lorcan is apparently vital to something that happens in the Archives." CCC: "Not a goddamned thing is going to happen there, holy fucking shit." CCC: "Nothing caused by me." CAT: "I don't think anything will be caused by you. I think something else causes it, I've always thought that." CCC: "If it's my doing then I don't knwo who's fault it is except for mine." CAT: "Oh it could be a lot of things, but now it's more of a waiting game. Which in the mean time, do not go in the throne room you don't want to." CAT: "I'm gonna kick Heliux's ass." CCC: He rolls his eyes. "Short of a horror terror taking me for a test drive, nothing is happening. And Ari's friendly and under contract to keep the others off of my ass." CCC: "And I had no plans to revisit that room, trust me." CAT: Aaisha coughs. "Yes. But Ari's still a horrorterror. They will still make you do bad things." CAT: "When Grimdark." CAT: "Uuh, that's how I figured out my spiffy new psionics." CCC: "Unlike you, Grimdark isn't inevitable for me." CAT: "Bite me." CCC: "Already have." CAT: She flushes and narrows her eyes at him. Rude. CCC: "But yeah, I don't have to go grimdark, ever." CAT: "Well that's a plus I have... nine uses left. Of the empathy thing. Mmm." CCC: He sighs. "You must use a lot of those." CAT: "Uuh, no. I used one on Antera. And then two on Bothwell. I don't think I'll use them much for a while." CAT: "Feeling everyone's emotions is... kind of personal." CCC: "I mean the psionics in general, you've already gone grimdark once." CAT: "Oh. Well. I guess. The telekensis was the only reason the first highblood didn't crush me." CAT: "I think these past three visits have just been weird." CAT: "I shouldn't need them that much?" CCC: "I think they've been fabricated by someone or something for some reason." CAT: "The highbloods?" CCC: "Yes." CCC: "They make too much sense while making none at the same time." CAT: "Well maybe. I wouldn't put it past someone. But Ari reacting to Bothwell kinda drove it home..." CAT: "...Bothwell what kind of adult title is that what the fuck Kyle I'm calling him Trevor." CCC: "Ari didn't know Bothwell." CAT: "No, but they asked who was messing with the post-scratch timeline." CAT: "So unless you want to start suspecting Ari," she shrugs. CAT: "Mmm. Post-scratch would be our timeline reset wouldn't it?" CCC: "Yes. The one that's supposedly impossible to travel back and forth between." CCC: "Libby told me it wasp merely difficult, but Serios told me he'd been told it wasp outright impossible." CCC: "I'm favoring the latter which means more proof that Boathole ain't real." CAT: "Oh damnit I should've asked that," she frowns, "Yea so. Talk to Ari I guess. And that would make Bothwell, ugh, Trevor a stranger to this timeline. A non-native. His native timeline would be the post-scratch... Well who'd probably know more Libby or Serios?" CAT: "Can you at least avoid using his name if you're going to do so many nicknames." CCC: "What do you mean? I said Boatman's name right. And Serios heard it form Libby, I'm sure. She'd told me this back during her tenure under Scarlet's shipping." CAT: "If she was under Scarlet's shipping." CAT: "And you know you're not saying it right." CCC: "Point is, Botfly is non native to this timeline." CCC: "To go back and forth between a scratch, that's not simply back and forth through time." CAT: "Nyarla. Really?" she sighs, "Point taken but why not ask Ari about it?" CAT: "Or even Jack." CCC: "Later and no." He wasp responding to each of the names. CAT: She blows at her bangs and goes silent. CCC: "A scratch is a whole other iteration of the universe, you can't just flip time over like the sides of the record player." CCC: "Well, that's what a scratch is, but you can't travel across both sides." CAT: "Listen, all I know was that Trevor was being honest. However he got here I don't know." CCC: "...unless you're coming from the void." CAT: "Where the horrorterrors are?" CCC: "Yes." CAT: "Well Libby's Archives are there aren't they?" CCC: "Have you considered that Bombyx wasp simply too powerful for you to know if they were lying or not?" CAT: She makes a face, "Have you considered picking one name and sticking with it? I mean you're getting very creative with these really but please." CAT: "Right now I'm choosing the benefit of the doubt, unless you come back to me with something else from Ari." CCC: "Getting creative about what? The possible ways Bovicola travelled 'back in time'?" CAT: "Are you doing this just to jib me now. Like is this my punishment for believing." CCC: "For believing Betulella? No, If I wasp going to punish you for buying into that vermicomposting worm, it'd be something Serious." CAT: "Goddamn." CCC: "Just. There's no much there that doesn't fucking add up that I'm insulted all over again that you listened." CAT: "Yea okay, I did my best to cover all the bases to find the truth and the Heliux did his bullshit." CCC: "I still believe Blattodea is really an Annelid or has some connection to them." CAT: "A what." CCC: "That Cockroach is one of the Worms." CCC: "Or created by them." CAT: "Holy shit Nyarla." CCC: "What?" CAT: Aaisha just shakes her head. CAT: "Nothing." CAT: "...Can I sit with you for a little while? Or do you want to brood alone?" CCC: He shrugs. "It's your hive, comb on over. I'm tired of talking about Burmudagrass mite though." CCC: "Bristly Cutworm is a pain in the ass." CAT: "It's your personal space though," but she gets up out of the water, placing the pack back on the bench, "I'm tired of it too so let's... not." She slips into the larger pool with him, gently bumping up against an arm. She makes a face. "You sir have a talent." CCC: "I have many." He shrugs again. CAT: "I haven't heard the same name twice, so yes," she hesitantly scoots a little closer to him. CCC: "I wasp just guessing at his genus and species and etcetera. Bruchus bugged me, I wanna track down his breed." He makes no outward reaction at her moving towards him. CAT: "Mmmm," she stops moving with a little sigh, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. CAT: "Something to worry about later." CCC: "Every new second constitutes later and I can feel their passing in my bones." CAT: Aaisha huffs, "Well I can't hellp there sorry. Ari should still be around if you wanted to search for them after you're clean." CCC: "The only thing I want is a goddamned break." CAT: "That's what the event was supposed to be..." A grumble and Aaisha's sliding off the bench to wade out deeper. CCC: "If I'm being honest, I knew it wouldn't be a real break. Roughly half the reason I came wasp because I knew shit would hit the fan, if not more than half." He leans back against the edge of the bath. CCC: "But I expected Jack or Scarlet, not Bedellia." CAT: "Uugh, yes well at least most if not all our problems weren't from people I'd invited. Just unvited." She rolls her eyes, swimming back to the edge, getting out and grabbing the pack buckling it to her waist before she's back in the water. CAT: "I expected Jack to cause problems. CAT: Maybe Eribus freaking out over Vigil. Not all of thi." CCC: "Shit happens." CCC: "The problems we face can never be simple." CAT: "Of course not," she sighs again, pushing out into the deep water. "I'm going to swim around ffor a while. Splash if you need me." And then she was gone, pack and all, under the water. Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla